


Oh, Honey, the Rage

by atlas_uncomfy



Series: Will There Be a Next Time? [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Double Drabble, Hanging Out, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, otayuri - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlas_uncomfy/pseuds/atlas_uncomfy
Summary: Hell hath no fury quite like a tiger-print pajama clad Russian scorned by a video game defeat--that's how the saying goes, right?





	Oh, Honey, the Rage

_ He’s obviously never seen Voltron _ , Otabek thought.   _ Otherwise, he’d know _ …

Yuri is beside him, controller clutched in a furious grip, muttering obscenities at the television.  His hair, every bit as rebellious as himself, was somehow tamed into a messy bun. Those sharp, almost vicious, eyes hold a determined gaze, as if the sheer might of his glare alone could beat the virtual enemy.

_ Patience yields focus. _

__ Distantly, a melodramatic wail erupts from the screen.  The blond player groans, frustrated and cursing the game, making the usual claims that it was rigged.  Then: “Oi, Beka!” 

At the impatient call, Otabek is thrown from his thoughts.  Startled, he shifts his attention back to Yuri, quirking a puzzled brow.  Yuri huffs, amused, and shoves the controller into his hand. “It’s your turn, dummy.”  

Otabek wordlessly picks up the controller and begins his turn, although his dazed attitude does not go unnoticed by his Player Two.  “Beka, are you okay? You seem out of it…” 

To that, Beka just smiles. 

_ Maybe I need to remember that, too. _


End file.
